Jaryn Andras/Jaryn Andras' Peerage
Jaryn Andras' Peerage 'is the peerage of the Devil nobleman Jaryn Andras; they are his team of reincarnated devils that serve him and attend to his tasks and odd jobs that he gives them. Unlike most devil peerages, Jaryn uses them mostly to fulfill his own personal ambitions, such as staffing the maid restaurant that he owns in downtown Paris, ''Service With A Smile!~. He also uses them to collect people who owe him money, as well as the usual devil contracts that devils fulfill. Members Currently, the peerage consists of six members, Jaryn notwithstanding. All six reincarnated devils are former humans, and all are female. Although Jaryn can be as cruel as Diodora Astaroth and Riser Phenex, the reason why his peerage are all girls is not because he gets any pleasure from them, but because he likes to make them uncomfortable, which is his hobby. Basically, he has an all-girl peerage because he likes to play mind games with them. Sweet. Also he uses them to staff his maid restaurant, which further adds to the appeal!! Jaryn Andras (King) The younger son of the demon Andras, Jaryn Andras seeks to make an "honest living", as he terms it, by running a classy, maid-themed restaurant in central Paris. In addition, he also does a few illegal activities from time to time such as drug-running, a partial share in Paris' red-light district, as well as ventures in the supernatural world as well. As his peerage is primarily not a fighting peerage (with the exception of the ''Wunderwaffe ''Henrieta) , unlike the younger Rookies Four and many of their ilk, he doesn't have a lot of powerful moves. However, he does seem to have a particular liking for using telekinesis to push someone against a wall and slice them open, calling it his "Punching Slash" attack. Totally original name, by the way. Just because he owns ''Service With A Smile~! ''doesn't mean he doesn't work there too. He works as the bartender, and opens the bar at 8:00 PM every night and closes it at 1:00 AM. Although his peerage views him with considerable suspicion, Jaryn is apt to send off anyone who might get too drunk, start cutting up, and possibly endanger themselves, or makes his girls uncomfortable. In that way, perhaps he isn't too bad of a King.... C.S. de Klerk (Queen) Her full name is '''Chrizanne Sophie de Klerk, but she prefers to be called C.S. de Klerk, like her great-uncle, F.W. de Klerk, the last apartheid president of South Africa. (Surprisingly, her parents are from Namibia, or former South-West Africa.) Like her great uncle, she's ethnically Afrikaner, and tall, too. C.S. embodies all the aspects of a queen- affable, polite, and soft-spoken, she can nevertheless apply appropriate force when the situation calls for it. She also fits the characteristics of a devil Queen, blending together speed, power, and magical ability in a seamless manner, which makes her the most second-most powerful piece in Jaryn's possession, surpassed only by Valya, and even then C.S. usually gains the upper hand when they spar. Personality-wise, C.S. is the only waitress whose personality fits their assigned role at the restaurant. Her assigned role is the older sister stereotype, and indeed, she often acts very, very sisterly, both while waiting and off the job. As a result of her maturity and diligence in her tasks, and as a result, she's the de facto ''leader of the peerage and also the privileged assistant manager of ''Service With A Smile~! She has a sadistic gleam in her eye when serving people, though it's not as sadistic as Valya's, which, for people who get off on older sister fetishes, fits them just fine. In addition, she's also a mangaka and has started a series called Harumori, which features the lives of the workers of Service With A Smile~!. Her comics are sold in both Japan and South Africa. Despite writing a comic inspired by Japanese art, her knowledge of Japanese is very bad, forcing her to use Google Translate to write the dialogue for her comics in Japanese. It's implied she might be a bit racist. Liliana Olivero (Rook x1) Liliana Olivero is Jaryn's Rook, and a heavy hitter for that matter, able to punch far above her weight (literally). She loves using her fists, though she claims that she can't fight without her black gloves. Indeed, it seems to be a psychological thing, as she's shown to be incapable of fighting without her glove on. She's cheerful and well-mannered, though she can be incredibly blunt at times with her statements. She's also a great actor, appearing in some cabarets and bars across Paris. She's been on Moulin Rouge exactly once, and longs to go on there again. Her designated role is the dojikko, acting as a clumsy, forgetful, and airheaded waitress, although Jaryn has said that it's just a venue for her true, aho-like personality. Partly due to her Rube Goldberg-like antics, she's the second most popular waitress of the restaurant. Marine-Richieu Japhon (Bishop x1) The newest peerage member, Marine-Richieu Japhon is an apprentice chef at L'Ouverture, one of Paris' most expensive restaurants. She's a person with a culinary arts degree and education at some of Paris' finest culinary academies. Naturally this places her in a very important position, something Jaryn recognises, which is why she gets to work as a part-time chef at Service With A Smile~!, assisting Birgitte with the creation of food. Of all the employees, Marine is perhaps the most annoyed and haughty- being an educated adult lands her in a conceited mindset, viewing herself as superior to all the other obviously uneducated girls plucked from a teenage life. Nevertheless, Marine, as the "oldest", does take charge, and eventually develops into a true 'older sister' of the gang, becoming second only C.S. in the peerage's pecking order and becoming respected by Jaryn for her maturity and calmness under fire. It's implied by several people that if she was capable of inspiring and commanding, she would have been appointed as the de facto ''leader, due to her education and relative 'adultness' as compared to the others. She's Willis Japhon's second cousin, as well as the main protagonist of ''Hell's Kitchen/Sous Devil.) Valya Hubermann (Knight x2) Cocky, overconfident, and a kleptomaniac, Valya Hubermann is Jaryn Andras' sole Knight, having used up both of his pieces in the process (something which the devil groans about incessantly.) She was one of Nazi Germany's Wunderwaffe ''during the Second World War, alongside the Panther-class tank, the Messerschmitt Me-262 and Me-163, the V-2 and V-1 rockets, and the never-fully-realised German nuclear project. At the conclusion of the war, the lab's scientists sought to terminate her and her sister, but Jaryn coincidentally arrived to kill them, and seeing them in the pitiful state they were in, but also their potential; (mainly Valya's) he reincarnated them into his first peerage pieces. As a ''Wunderwaffe, Valya is able to go fast- incredibly fast, which is why she is renowned as one of the Underworld's most powerful peerage pieces. Able to go at speeds exceeding Mach 7000 (being at least massively hypersonic) , Valya Hubermann can practically stop time to do whatever (and whenever, too, I suppose) she wants. Normally, this makes her probably an extremely difficult enemy to fight, though her fighting style leaves much to be desired. She can be incredibly reckless at times, not paying attention to glaringly important details and leading to her defeat in a significant amount of engagements. In addition, she gets easily exhausted from using her super-fast abilities, more often than not leaving her incapacitated in the heat of battle. This can be negated if she is fighting in a food-rich environment, allowing her to eat to sustain her unnaturally-fast speed. Despite her mischievous and often callous nature, she has a great value for life, as she and her sister witnessed countless deaths at the hands of the Third Reich's experimentation program, which is manifested in her affectionate care of her sister and also sororal attitude towards the rest of Jaryn's peerage, who she regards as bosom friends. At Service With a Smile~!, Valya plays the Genki ''girl, although she finds it somewhat distasteful, because according to Valya, she's not "that cheery!" Uniquely, she's the only mid-class devil in Jaryn's peerage, having applied for and passed the mid-class examinations, with Jaryn's blessing. As such she is also the Head of the House of Hubermann, which was a title conferred upon her. She often works to "liberate" her sister from Jaryn's peerage, with little success. This makes her unique- despite being a mid-class devil and minor noble, she has no land, to speak of, and as such is bound to Jaryn Andras and his will, a fact that the free-wheeling Valya detests, but accepts, as there is no other way as of yet. As such, although she works at ''Service With a Smile~!, Valya is well on the way to independence, something which she cherishes. Henrietta Hubermann (Pawn x1) Susannah Burkette (Pawn x1) Category:Under Construction